Guy Next Door
by Tina Redwood
Summary: Ginny is interested in her neighbor... Ginny/OC smut in three chapters, requested by JulieMalfoyZabini. COMPLETED.
1. Peeking

**This is a three-chapter Ginny/OC smut, as requested by JulieMalfoyZabini. I hope you enjoy it! **

**MATURE CONTENT, **_**obviously**_

**-Tina**

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

Ginny Weasley stared out the window of her room and sighed. It seemed so stalkerish of her to stare at him like that, but shecouldn't help it. 

Jesse Summers lived next door to her flat, and she could look through his window through hers. She had talked to him a time or two, but he didn't know that she could see him so easily as he walked around his flat with no shirt on, showing off his muscular form.

She tried shutting her own window, promising herself not to look, but none of them worked. She couldn't help but have a peek at the gorgeous body that moved about in the flat next door.

Shaking her head, she tried to get back to work. She had to finish a report for St. Mungo's, where she worked. She took a deep breath and inked her quill. _Okay, just one more glance_, she told herself. And she turned a bit to peek at the window.

To her horror, Jesse Summers's and her eyes met.

Ginny reddened at once, and Jesse looked rather amused. He smiled and waved at her, and she waved back timidly, blushing madly.

"Hello!" he called brightly. The two flats were so close that they didn't really have to shout. "Ginny Weasley, right?"

"Hi, there," she replied, her face still red. He did not seem to mind being half-naked in front of his twenty year old neighbor. 

"What's up?" he asked, leaning against his window.

"Just doing some work," she said, trying to smile. A devilish grin appeared on his lips.

"And peeping at me?"

Ginny blushed madly. "No, of course not!" she cried, trying to go back to her work.

"Right..." he said playfully, turning around. She gulped silently at the sight of his bare back and big arms. "Don't worry, I don't care if you look!"

Her face scarlet, Ginny quickly shut her window.

---------------------------

Ginny couldn't think clearly. The blond-haired, hazel-eyed, six-pack gorgeousness now knew she was peeking at him like some kind of a sick stalker. Except she wasn't...she just had a crush on this hot guy-next-door.

She finally finished with the report at nine o'clock. She yawned loudly and took a shower. While she was drying up, the doorbell rang. She quickly put on her bath gown over her naked body and rushed to the door.

"Hello?" she said, opening the door. To her shock, Jesse Summers himself stood there, grinning.

"Gooood evening," he said in his usual charm, looking amused at her outfit. She fastened her gown and blushed.

"Good evening. What's going on?" she said.

"Oh, just wanted to say hi," he said, holding up a bag. "I haven't really made myself home in the neighborhood yet."

And it was true; she had talked with him once while taking out the garbage, and they had merely exchanged names. She let him in and he sat down on the sofa, opening his bag. He took out two bottles of beer.

"Cheers?" he said, handing her one. Having come out of the shower she was extremely thirsty, so she took it and sat across from him. It bothered her a bit that she was still naked under her gown, but she would go change soon anyway.

Jesse grinned as he caught the sight of her long, sleek legs under her gown. He took a sip.

"So, been seeing anything interesting recently?" he asked. Ginny blushed again, and he laughed. "No, I mean the falling star dust lately. The Prophet's been talking aboutthe sightingsall month."

"Oh," said Ginny, embarrassed. "No, I haven't seen 'em just et."

He grinned and stared at her. She looked so cute and sexy at the same time with her red hair wet. He took another sip of his beer. 

Ginny soon felt at ease, and they talked about everything and anything- job, friends, family, the neighborhood, Muggles, Quidditch, and more. He was very easy to talk to, and very laid-back.

"Shut up, you love the Fitchburg Finches, too?" cried Jesse, jumping in his seat.

"I'm technically a fan of the Harpies, but the Finches are good, too," replied Ginny, laughing. "It _is_ an American team and all, but I still love them."

"Man, now I have to kiss you now," he laughed. And, to her surprise, he leaned in and really kissed her on her lips.

_He's drunk_, she kept on telling herself as she kissed him back. But why did it seem so...magical? He wasn't forceful but he was pushing, and it was flirtatious and sweet but sexy at the same time. 

When they pulled apart, she was breathing heavily. He smiled gently at her. Her gown had opened a little bit, showing a bit of her cleavage. She soon took a hold of herself and straightened herself out. 

"Whoa," she breathed, a tiny smile on her lips.

"Yeah. Whoa," said Jesse, grinning softly. "See ya around," he said, getting up. After he left, she sat on the carpeted floor with her heart beating so fast and so loudly that she was afraid he could possibly hear her. She calmed herself down and walked over to the open window to close it. She caught a glimpse of Jesse taking off his shirt to go to bed. He suddenly turned, and their eyes met. 

Ginny didn't know what to do; but apparently, he did. He gave her a wink and flicked off his lights.

------------------------------

Ginny sat in her office desk, waiting for her shift to end. The documents were all filed, patients were looked after, and appointments were made. She was bored out of her mind and also awfully tired. 

"Hey, pretty lady," said an old man in the patient's suit as he staggered towards her desk. She sighed and got up.

"Mr. Peters, you have to go back to your room. Like I told you, I'm not in charge of you; Mrs. Bates is."

"But that old hag is ugly!" he croaked, "you look so damn sexy in your Healer's costume."

Ginny rolled her eyes at the old man. "Mr. Peters, it's a uniform, not a costume. Please go back to your room immediately before I call security!"

"Gimme a shot on my butt, baby," croaked the old man again, a creepy smile on his lips. Grunting, Ginny pressed a button on her desk. "Security to fifth floor, please."

A group of tall men appeared out of the fireplace. They stared at Mr. Peters and grunted. "Peters again?"

"Take him away, please," said Ginny, "he needs some sleep."

"I want to sleep _with you_!" cried the old man as the security guards dragged him away.

"Ginny?"

Ginny turned. Her heart leaped; there stood Jesse with a short, stout man beside him. The little man had purple bumps all over his body, but otherwise looked quite content.

"Oh, you did say you worked here," said Jesse, beaming at her.

"Yes, I did," replied Ginny, smiling. "What's wrong with him?"

"Oh," said Jesse, "this is my friend. He got hexed by one of our mutual friends."

"It was a joke, don't worry," said the little man, laughing, "it doesn't even hurt."

"I thought I heard your voice over the speakers, so I came to the fifth floor to see if it was you," explained Jesse, grinning. "You look great."

"Um, thank you," said Ginny, blushing a little. 

The little friend of his stared between Jesse and Ginny and soon grinned slyly as if he knew exactly what was going on. He nudged his friend playfully. "Hottie hot hot neighbor?" he said, grinning.

"Shut up, Norman," grumbled Jesse, apparently embarrassed. Ginny, both embarrassed and flattered, cleared her throat.

"Well, for conditions like that you will have to go to the eleventh floor," she said. 

Norman nodded. "You guys go ahead and chat. I can go by myself." And he left, making hand gestures at his friend and grinning.

"Please, excuse him," said Jesse, laughing as he sat down on one of the sofas. 

"It's quite alright," replied Ginny. She stared at the clock; her shift in the waiting room was almost over. She came out from behind her desk to where he was sitting.

"So, how's work here?" asked Jesse. Somehow he couldn't take his eyes off of her as she sat down across from him and folded her legs. He could almost see her panties under her short Healer uniform. 

"It's alright," she replied, "there are some hectic moments, but other than that, it's okay." 

"I see," he said, smiling."Got any Quidditch Illustrated?" he asked, scanning the magazine rack.

"Oh, yes, definitely," she said, getting up. She walked over to the magazine rack and began to look, top to bottom. As she bent her uniform skirt rode up, and Jesse caught sight of her firm ass, covered only by her thin panties. He gulped silently and pushed a cushion above his jeans to keep calm. How he wanted to grab that ass and...

"Here!" she said, getting up and holding up a rather new issue of the Quidditch Illustrated. She handed it to Jesse.

"Thank you," said Jesse, trying to smile naturally. She again sat across from him with her legs folded. 

"I actually forgot to ask you what you do for a living," she said.

"Oh, I work as a photographer," he replied, "I take pictures for the Prophet, magazines, all that," he replied, pointing at the Quidditch Illustrated. A Quidditch player zoomed about on the cover. "I took that."

"Oh, wow," said Ginny, "how is it?"

"It's fun," he replied. "I pretty much have a flexible schedule."

"I see." Ginny glanced at the clock on the wall. "My shift is over. I'll be right back- I'm just gonna change out of this," she said, pointing at her uniform. He nodded, trying not to imagine her strip off her clothes in the locker room.

-----------------------

They both Apparated to the road on which they lived.

"Care to come in for something to drink?" offered Jesse, pointing at his flat.

"No, I should get going," she replied politely. He nodded, bid good night, and Apparated into his flat. Out of habit he took off his shirt, turned on some music, and plopped down on his bed; it always made let him relax.

He didn't know what made him do it, but all of a sudden he found himself in front of his window, staring, transfixed, into Ginny's window. Without the curtain drawn, she was stripping off her clothes. 

She took off her shirt and slid out of her jeans, exposing her matching bra and panties. Her breasts and her ass looked so firm, and her body was beautifully curved. Jesse was holding his breath. Soon she unclasped her bra and it fell to the floor. Her round, firm tits turned him right on...and, without warning, her eyes met his.

Shocked and blushing, she covered her breasts with her arms. "What are you doing!" she cried.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" he called, surprised at his own audacity. "I thought you knew I was watching."

"What!" she cried, her cheeks crimson red. She tried to cover her body with the curtains on the side.

"Oh, it's just that, when _you_ were peeping at _me_, I knew you were looking. And besides, I haven't seen any more than you've seen." he said playfully. 

"It's not the same!" she cried.

"What do you mean, are you being sexist?" he replied, "you saw my nipples, I saw yours, we're even."

She blushed redder than before. _Taste of my own medicine,_ she thought bitterly. And yet, she didn't seem as mad as she should have been. She somehow felt...pleased that he was admiring her nakedness. 

"By the way!" he called, "I now understand this peeking thing. It's effing hot. Nice body!"

She stood there, her curtain covering her breasts, her cheeks red. She didn't reply, and he laughed.

"Maybe you should come over, since I came over last night? It's only fair."

Ginny couldn't help but let out a chuckle at this. "Alright," she said. "Let me, er, get dressed."

"I love the way you're dressed right now, though," he joked.

-----------------------------------------------

Ginny came over in a tank top and jeans. He welcomed her in, only in his hard jeans. He didn't know why even the sight of her cleavage made him so horny...

"Welcome to my home," he said, "where you can admire me up close."

"Stop teasing me!" cried Ginny, laughing. "Merlin, I'm so embarrassed..."

"You shouldn't be," said Jesse, grinning at her. And, to her surprise, he reached behind her and gave her ass a squeeze.

"What was that for?" she cried, more shocked than offended.

"Wanted to feel it," he replied with a grin, giving it a slight slap. "You make me hot."

"Is that so?" she said incredulously. With a mischiveous grin, she stuck her palm between his legs. He jumped back in surprise, but she held on, over his jeans.

"Whoa!" he cried, laughing, "what are you trying to do, miss?"

"Getting you hot and bothered," she said, giving him a little squeeze, to which he gasped. "And leaving you hot and bothered."

"That's cruel," he breathed.

"I know that," she said, giving him a wink. "Punishment."

She gently pushed him to his sofa and faced him with a devilish grin. She leaned forward, giving him a nice view of her cleavage. She squeezed them and moved them about before him, but held up a hand whenever he tried to get close to her.

Then she turned around, bent, and began to rub her ass, over her jeans, in front of him. He grinned. 

"What you are doing right now should be outlawed," he breathed. 

"I know that, too," she said, smiling at him and giving her ass a slap. Facing him, she began to slide her hand inside her jeans.

"I don't know if I can hold myself back any longer, Ginny," he said as her hand moved about in her jeans. 

She playfully stuck out a tongue at him. "Alright, now I leave."

"Cruel, cruel, cruel," he said. She grinned a bit at the hard bump on his jeans as she gave him a wink and another slap on her ass.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Two more chapters to go. Remember to review:D If people don't like this && I don't get much feedback, I'm just going to send the chapters to JulieMalfoyZabini instead of posting it here. Let me know, guys! - Tina**


	2. To Save Time

**Thank you for all those who reviewed!! I will keep this up here. :D **

**Just as an F.Y.I, I don't usully write important character/OC stores (with the exception of those who do _not_ have a canon pairing, like Sirius Black), but this was requested by an amazing reader/reviewer JulieMalfoyZabini, so there you go. :)**

**Sorry this is a bit short. I might extend this fic to four chapters if necessary. Anyways, thanks!**

Jesse Summers lay on his bed, thinking. He couldn't help but chuckle at what had happened that evening, only a few hours ago. She had clearly been joking, seducing, and flirting all at the same time, and damn, he loved it.

At the exact same moment, Ginny Weasley lay in her bed, a sly grin on her lips. She couldn't believe herself for what she had done, but he had had fun. And damn, was he charming. Perhaps she'd drop by some day later for another session of getting him 'hot and bothered'...

Jesse, for the next few weeks, often dropped by to pick her up after her shift was over. They often ate together or watched movies in each other's company.

Ginny, happily remembering her snog session with him the night before, was sitting at her desk when she got an alarm from Room 45.

"What happened to him?" cried Ginny impatiently, trying to shake the old Mr. Peters awake. Other Healers looked extremely uneasy.

"He's just..._glowing_," said a Healer awkwardly.

"Yes, I can see that, thank you!" yelled Ginny sarcastically. The wrinkly old thing was glowing neon green like a sign outside a cheap motel. He also seemed unconscious.

"Somebody let me see his wrists," said the Head Healer, a stout woman in her forties, opening up the curtains and marching in.

"Why his wrists?" said Ginny, confused. Ignoring her, the Head Healer took a hold of his wrists.

"Oh my gosh," some Healers murmured. The Death Mark was imprinted on one of his wrists. The Head Healer cursed loudly.

"All the effing ex-Death Eaters are having these symptoms," she grumbled, "must be some sick curse You-Know-Who put on the idiots before he died. The press is outside, too."

"The _press_?" asked Ginny, wide-eyed. "Why?"

"The Ministry didn't know he was an ex-Death Eater," the Head Healer murmured grudgingly. Before she could continue, the door burst open and a swarm of photographers pushed themselves into take a shot of the glowing old man. One of the, Ginny noticed, was none other than Jesse. He gave her a sexy wink before getting a shot of Peters.

"Out! Out! All of you, GET OUT!" bellowed the Head Healer. The photographers, overwhelmed and intimidated, scurried out. Jesse flashed a smile at Ginny before leaving.

"Bastards," murmured the Head Healer, "well, the poor thing's had it. They all die a few hours after the 'glow'."

"Serves 'em right, I guess," murmured Ginny.

"Hey," said Jesse, getting up, as Ginny exited the room. She smiled tiredly at him; he had been waiting for her.

"Didn't you have to give the photographs to the magazines or something?" she asked.

"I used my owl," he said, smiling, "I give him the film and he delivers it." He gave a high-pitched whistle, and a small grey-colored owl flew into the building through the open window, landing on his arm.

"How adorable!" Ginny cried.

"He hates it when people say that," laughed Jesse. Indeed, the little owl stomped its feet angrily on Jesse's big arm. Ginny laughed.

"So, are you finished here?" he asked, looking over her shoulde at the clock.

"Yes, I am," she replied brightly, "I should go and change."

"Do you have to?" he asked playfully, "because you look so damn hot in that uniform." His hand reached for her rear and he gave her bum a slight squeeze.

"Hey!" she laughed, slapping his hand away gently. The little owl hooted.

"You Apparated us right into your flat!" cried Ginny, laughing. She still felt a bit dizzy at having been Apparated by another person, but he had insisted on it.

"Naturally, to save time," Jesse replied, smiling.

"Save time for what?" she asked. And before she got an answer, she was knocked off her feet to the carpeted floor, and his lips were tightly locked onto hers, his arm around her waist. She moaned in pleasure has his tongue explored her.

"For this," he whispered as they pulled apart. She smiled up at him from the floor as he took off his shirt. She slid herself below under his body and got up, leaving him, facing down, on the floor. He faked an angry grunt. She reminded him of a forest nymph; sexy, seductive, fresh, and playful. He pushed himself up and sat on his bed, facing her. "So, what do you have in store for me, to make my life miserable?" he said, a smile on his lips.

Grinning seductively, Ginny unbuttoned the top three buttons of her blouse, giving him a peek of her cleavage.

"Ow," Jesse whispered. With her back to him, she leaned front, showing off her thong under her mini skirt. The bulge in his pants was killing him. Laughing, Ginny plopped down on the bed next to him. He gave her a kiss on her lips as he groped about, sliding his hand below and lifting up her skirt. His hand was soon under her thong, exciting her clits. Ginny breathed heavily.

"Merlin, I love you so much."

"I love you, too," whispered Jesse.

"Mmmmmm," she moaned as his finger explored her pussy, making her extremely wet. He took his hand out, cupped her face, and kissed her again.

"And now we stop," he whispered mischievously.

"You are horrible!" cried Ginny, laughing. She rolled over on the bed and got on her all fours, her ass to him. He merely grinned and gave it a slap.

"Now you know how it feels," he winked, and she playfully threw a pillow at him, laughing.

**If you haven't already, and if you like this, you might like "Seducing Mr. Malfoy" (finished), "SexyWitches Inc." and my one-shots. "Siriusly in Love" isn't THAT "M", but still enjoyable to a point, I guess. :P**

**Happy reading! - Tina**


	3. Final Chapter

**This is the last chapter...sorry about that! I don't normally write all-smuts (hard to believe? lol), so I can't make it as long as you guys wanted me to. Happy reading and review! This is all for JulieMalfoyZabini! -**** Tina**

"You're going away for two weeks?" cried Ginny, exasperated. Jesse nodded.

"A bombing happened in Norwegia, I just need to take some photographs for the magazines," he explained kindly.

"Merlin," she sighed. Jesse smiled kindly and kissed her on her lips.

"It's only two weeks. I'll write you everyday."

"Don't be ridiculous, Jesse Summers!" said Ginny, rolling her eyes. "Just be careful, okay? And no fooling around with Norwegian girls!"

"Whatever you say, ma'am," he said, grinning. He liked how she was being demanding, how he could now proudly say she was his and he was hers.

Despite what Ginny had said, Jesse still wrote to her. A foreign-looking bird instead of the traditional owl brought her a letter:

_Ginny,_

_It's okay here, and I took some very good photographs you can expect to see in the media soon. _

_The only problem is that I accidentally walked in on my boss Jessica while she was getting undressed for a shower. Anyways, see you soon!_

_Jesse_

It really pissed her off that he would even _mention _this boss Jessica. She wrote back rather angrily:

_Glad you're having fun with Jessica. _

However, she had to admit her foolishness when yet another tired bird brought a message back:

_Ginnilicious,_

_Fun? Don't be ridiculous! She's eighty-five and looks like an enlarged house elf. Miss you every second of the minute and every minute of the hour. _

_Jesse_

Some letters were much desperate, as Jesse seemed to be homesick of Ginny herself.

_Dear Ginny,_

_I think I'm being punished for teasing you like that last time, I just wish I just..._

_Nevermind. I'm going pretty much nuts here, I miss you so much. Love you!!_

_Jesse_

Ginny, being as merciful as she was, wrote back kindly:

_Jesse,_

_If it helps you much, I've been thinking about you all week. I even masturbated to you, if you can imagine._

_Ginny with a smiley face._

Imagination pretty much helped Jesse get through his time in Norwegia.

It was two days before he was anticipated when Ginny sat in her flat, determined to get some work done. Her doorbell rang around seven o'clock in the evening.

"Who is it?" she called.

"It's Jesse, your handsome neighbor," he said behind the door, grinning to himself. Ginny laughed and bursted the door open.

"I don't know if I have a _handsome_ neighbor," Ginny giggled. As soon as it flew open he kissed her square on her lips, wrapping his arm around her.

"I thought you weren't coming till Sunday!" she cried when they pulled apart.

"I thought you'd be ecstatic," he said, "you aren't hiding a horny naked guy under your bed, are you?"

"No," she laughed, "but I would like one _on_ my bed, though."

"Really?" he mused, "maybe I can help with that..."

He unbuttoned her blouse as she giggled and kissed her cleavage. He pushed her gently onto the bed and unclasped her bra; her round, firm breasts were exposed. He licked her nipples one by one and she quivered.

"Now that's more like it," she grinned. Jesse grinned as she began to unbuckle his jeans.

"Desperate over only five days?" he joked.

"Hell yes," she breathed, giggling, as he slid down her jeans and her thong.

Soon they were both naked, lips locked in deep embrace. Jesse trailed down, kissing her breasts, her stomach, and her wet clits.

"Come on, baby," she urged.

He plunged into her, making her scream. "Oh, yes! Yes! Yes!" she moaned in pure ecstasy as his manhood slid in and out of her.

"Faster! Faster!" she groaned, and he thrust faster, making her head go spinning. At the height of orgasm her body collapsed hard onto the bed, breathing hard.

"Liked that?" he grinned sexily, giving her a kiss. She nodded, kissing him back eagerly. Jesse caressed her breasts softly as he lay next to her.

"I missed you so much," he whispered, playing with her erect nipples.

"Me, too," breathed Ginny, "but I did get a lot of work done."

Jesse laughed. "Now that's a first."

"Seriously," she giggled, "I didn't even have to shut the stupid window."

"Maybe you don't have to worry about the window anymore," he said, looking into her eyes. "Move in with me?"

Ginny snuggled closer to him, nibbling at his chin.

"I'll take that as a yes," he laughed, kissing her lips.


End file.
